1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic connector systems and, more specifically, to low-profile connector systems for user-removable electronic modules, such as transceiver modules that interface with a peripheral device port of a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors are used to interconnect circuit cards and other electronic modules or assemblies. A connector commonly used in personal computer systems is known as a D-shell connector because the contact pins of the male connector and female connector are enclosed within generally D-shaped structures that mate to promote a secure mechanical connection as well as provide electromagnetic shielding. In a D-shell connector, contact pins of the male connector are frictionally received in contact holes of the female connector. The wiping action between the pins and holes minimizes the buildup of oxides or dirt that could impede electrical conduction. Connectors that have wiping mating parts define one of a number of general categories of connectors.
Another general category of connectors is defined by those connectors that have abutting mating parts. One such connector, illustrated in FIG. 1A, is known as the J-lead connector (10) because the electrical contacts 12 are generally J-shaped. A J-lead connector 10 is typically used to interconnect two circuit cards 14 and 16 that are disposed in a back-to-back orientation. The J-lead connector 10 is mounted on one of the circuit cards, typically by soldering one end of each contact 12 to a surface-mount pad (not shown) on the circuit card. The shape of contacts 12 provides some resiliency or springiness, and when circuit cards 14 and 16 are brought together, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, pads (not shown) on circuit card 16 make electrical and mechanical contact with contacts 12 of circuit card 16. Contacts 12 are deflected slightly, and the spring force exerted by the deflected contacts 12 against the contact pads promotes good electrical connection.
Various international and industry standards define the type of connectors used to interface personal computers to external communication devices such as modems, network interfaces, and other transceivers. A well-known type of transceiver developed by an industry consortium and known as a gigabit interface converter (GBIC) or serial optical converter (SOC) provides an interface between a computer and an Ethernet, Fibre Channel or other data communication environment. The D-shell connectors of such transceivers mate with a complementary D-shell connector mounted on the circuit card of the host computer.
It is desirable to miniaturize transceivers in order to increase the port density associated with the network connection (switch boxes, cabling patch panels, wiring closets, computer I/O, etc.). Various standards are known that define form factors for miniaturized electronic devices, such as the Small Form Factor (SFF) standard, which specifies an enclosure 9.8 mm in height by 13.5 mm in width and having a minimum of 24 electrical input/output connections. Miniaturizing a transceiver, however, raises a number of potential connector problems. These problems and deficiencies are satisfied by the present invention in the manner described below.